Wishing For A Twin
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: Just a few of the times Olivia and Ivy wanted a twin before they found each other.


Olivia and Ivy had always known something was missing ever since they were kids, they just didn't know what that something was until they found it.

* * *

Olivia had always been shy, ever since she was little, but she didn't realize it until it was her first day of kindergarten. _'What is they don't like me'_ She fretted at she twirled her hair. _'What if they think I look funny? Or what if they think I'm annoying?'_ Olivia's thoughts were running at a mile a minute. Her breaths were getting faster and faster. Her mom noticed immediately and tried to calm Olivia before the waterworks started.

"I know it's scary hun, but I just know that you'll be able to get through this." She calmly told Olivia,"Just breathe. In" Olivia breathed in and her mom breathed with her,"And out."

It continued like that for a couple minutes before Olivia was breathing normally again and by then they were at her school. She could do this. She just needed to get through today so she could prove to her mom that she was going to be okay with out her and her dad.

"That a girl," Her mom said,"Your dad's going to pick you up after school since I'll be out picking up groceries, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia replied, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before exiting the car and going up the school's steps before her mom could offer to walk her in. The only thing worse than all of the kids hating her was her mom walking her in and embarrassing her in front of the whole class.

Olivia took a deep breath to calm her nerves before walking into the classroom. It was then that Olivia wished for nothing more than a twin to help her through this. At least then she wouldn't be the only new kid. And that way someone else would know what it's like to be the new kid coming in the middle of the school year. Plus, being an only child meant that she didn't have any older siblings telling her what school was like and she just had to blindly believe her parents who, like, haven't even been to school in ages!

After her teacher introduced her to the class, Olivia was told to sit next to a kid with reddish hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"H-Hi" He stuttered out,"M-My name is Brian W-Warchuck."

"Hello," Olivia greeted with a newfound confidence at finding someone even shyer than her,"I am Olivia Abbott."

* * *

When Ivy was in second grade, all she wanted was to have a twin, or at least a sibling. Mostly just to cause mischief, but also so she could talk to them.

The only person Ivy could talk to besides her dad was her best friend, Sophia. Don't get her wrong, Ivy loved Sophia to death, but there were just somethings you can't discuss with you best friend.

For example, Ivy couldn't ask Sophia about her opinion on Brendan, her opinion on her [Sophia's] own problems, or to truly complain about her [Ivy's] parent. Sophia also didn't know what it was like to be adopted or to be an only child. If Ivy had a twin, she could talk to them about all of this and more. _'Oh well,'_ Ivy would think, _' A vamp can dream'_.

* * *

The second time both girls wanted a twin was on the day of their cheer leading tryouts.

Olivia watched as the other (more or less) confident girls go into the gym only to come out ready to cry.

Ivy watched as more and more girls left due to Charlotte Browns infernal bragging. Just because Charlotte's older was some hot shot cheerleader didn't mean that she would be. _'She's just an eighth grader just like the rest of us,'_ Ivy thought, rolling her eyes at the blonde's antics.

Olivia was finally called after 15 people had went. She looked back at Mimi and Kara, they her a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck'. Olivia gulped and put on her best and biggest smile. _'I can do this'_ She thought as she opened the doors, _'If only I had a twin or at least a sister to cheer me on'_.

Ivy was just picking at loose threads on her black t-shirt when she was called into the gym. She walked slowly to the doors and took a deep breath.

"No way a _gothic loser_ is getting on the squad." Ivy heard Charlotte say while snickering with her minions.

Ivy smirked at this ' _oh yeah?'_ She thought. _'I can't wait to see the look on her face when I do get on! If only I had a twin to share that with!'_

To say Olivia blew her coach away was an understatement. Olivia had been offered to be the captain, but turned the offer down. She was in eighth grade and could always get the chance at being captain when she's in high school. Mimi and Kara immediately enveloped Olivia in a hug when they heard the news.

When Ivy walked out of the gym, she sent a smirk Charlotte's way. It wiped the smug look off of her face at once.

"Guess who got team captain?" Ivy dared Charlotte, a smirk still gracing her features.

"That's impossible!" Charlotte squeaked.

"Oh, it's possible baby," Ivy replied, walking out of the school and heading to Sophia's to tell her about what had happened.

* * *

Olivia and Ivy reminisced about the times before they had found each other. Neither could fathom how they had been able to survive without the other for so long. But now that they have each other, they're never letting go.

"What would I do with out you?" Olivia asked Ivy one day.

"Probably be miserable." Ivy joked, she didn't really want to think about not being with her twin again.

Olivia giggled at Ivy's response and said,"At least I know you'd feel the same."

Ivy chuckled and agreed with her sister.

"Love you," Olivia told Ivy.

"Love you too." Ivy replied, smiling at her sister. Upon seeing this, Olivia beamed at Ivy.


End file.
